


Stucky Texting Fluff Pt. 3: The Brooklyn Dodgers

by knowledgeiscake



Series: Stucky Fluff [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baseball, Brooklyn Dodgers, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Sports, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowledgeiscake/pseuds/knowledgeiscake
Summary: Steve hasn't been paying attention to sports these days...





	Stucky Texting Fluff Pt. 3: The Brooklyn Dodgers

_I love you, Bucky._

Goddamn right you do.

_And it’s because I love you that I have to share this news with you._

Oh. Okay?

_The Dodgers moved to Los Angeles._

Yeah?

_The Brooklyn Dodgers are now the L.A. Dodgers._

Yes. I know.

_You knew?!_

I thought you knew!

_I just found out!_

Steve, you’ve been in this century for longer than I have.

_I was busy!_

You were scared to look up scores because you didn’t want them to suck.

_That too._

I’m sorry.

_They don’t even have trolleys in LA, the name doesn’t make any sense now!_

They’re pretty good now, if that makes you feel better.

_It doesn’t. I’m not a Los Angeles kid, I’m a Brooklyn kid!_

Well they did whoop the Yankees in the world series before they left.

_…That makes me feel a little better._

I guess when they moved people would say "If you had a gun with only two bullets in it and you were in a room with Hitler, Stalin and the guy who sold the Dodgers, who would you shoot?” and people would say “The last guy twice!”

_That’s a terrible joke._

I know.

_Obviously you shoot Hitler and Stalin. What the hell._

I know.

_And then you punch the other guy. It’s baseball, for fuck’s sake._

I love you.

_I love you too, but I’m busy being angry about sports right now._

Okay, I understand. Brooklyn’s got a minor league team now.

_Really?_

Yeah, the Cyclones. They play near Coney Island. Wanna go see a game?

_Yes, I do._

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh this is just a dumb thing I wanted to do, don't question it.


End file.
